


(you’re so) Golden

by orphan_account



Series: Writethehousedown's summer fic challenge [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, brooke’s gonna kill her, pure fluff, vanj is chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘If you ever see an job vacancy for a professional one-legged tanner, please don’t apply.’
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Writethehousedown's summer fic challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	(you’re so) Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5! We’re nearly there babies. Huge thanks to everyone that’s read my fics so far and enjoyed them. Today’s prompt is ‘tan’ so have some chaotic fluffy branjie 💛

‘VANJ, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN.’

It was a very normal, regular day in the Hytes-Mateo household. Vanessa was in the bathroom, tanning mitt on one hand and the bottle of liquid bronzer in the other, and Brooke. Well, Brooke was slowly losing her mind.

Vanessa was the most stubborn person she’d ever met, quickly realising when they got together that arguing with her would never result in a win for Brooke, as Vanessa would keep at it and at it until she was blue in the face. But currently, with Vanessa in the bathroom, attempting to fake tan around the cast on her right leg, she was prepared to go there.

‘I’m not playing, Vanessa. Sit down and let me help before you hurt yourself any more.’

She’d done it at a gig, her heel sliding on the sticky wooden floors of a club in WeHo. She carried on like a champ; never let the fans see her sweat, even when she was being carried out of the club on a stretcher. Brooke had been painting at home for a show she had later that night when one of her drag sisters called her, her face paling and eyeliner smudging as tears began to stream down her face at the thought of her girlfriend being alone and in pain.

Vanessa had smiled through it all, picked a bright pink cast that she went around getting fans to sign when she still insisted on coming with Brooke to gigs, claiming she’d be a hazard if left at home alone. Brooke saw straight through her, knowing it had actually jarred Vanessa up a little, and she wanted to be around Brooke all of the time. Her safe space was Brooke, and that warmed Brooke’s heart so much, she was willing to fight with her now to protect her from any harm.

‘Brooke Lynn, I broke my leg not my entire body. I’m fine,’ Vanessa whisper-shouted as her non-broken leg picked that exact moment to buckle on her, and Brooke had to grab onto her shoulders to steady her.

‘Really convincing, babe. Now give me the mitt and sit down, you’re covering my clothes in it and you know how this stuff stains.’

Vanessa chuckled softly and she relented, used Brooke to hold her steady as she sat down on the kitchen chair Brooke had moved into the bathroom. She loved how thoughtful Brooke was, her mind was always one step ahead of the game whereas Vanessa’s was generally about half a football field behind.

Brooke had set a dark towel over the chair, already knowing the mess that Vanessa leaves behind after she tans, not even wanting to remember the millions of times they had to repaint their white windowsills because Vanessa had put an orange fingerprint on it. Brooke wouldn’t even let her leave the bathroom and enter the bedroom, alarm sounds flashing in her mind at the thought of Vanessa’s newly tanned feet padding across the white carpet in their rented apartment.

When Brooke finally got Vanessa seated and no longer trying to hold her entire body weight up on one leg, she took a look at her girlfriend’s partly tanned body.

She loved Vanessa with all her heart, but she had done an absolutely terrible job of her application, patchy elbows and dark patches on her knees where she forgot to moisturise beforehand.

‘Got something to say Miss Brooke Lynn?’ Vanessa deadpanned, looking at her girlfriend with a smirk.

‘If you ever see an job vacancy for a professional one-legged tanner, please don’t apply.’

//

About an hour later, after many awkward positions and fits of laughter in the bathroom, Brooke had successfully covered Vanessa in the tan, and once she’d triple-checked every single part of her was dry, she carried Vanessa to their bed. She gave Brooke puppy-dog eyes, and she caved immediately, going to the kitchen to make Vanessa a hot chocolate, absolutely not trusting her with a kettle and hot water usually, let alone when she can barely stand.

2 hot chocolates, a movie and the cat in hand, Brooke re-entered the bedroom, sighing with love and then absolute rage as she saw Vanessa, fast asleep on their bed, wrapped in Brooke’s favourite blanket. It was soft, fluffy, and very much not a tan-safe colour, it being the most luxurious creamy tone.

‘That’s you off my Christmas card list, babe.’


End file.
